Astra
There are five Astras and fourteen Astra contracts. You start every battle with one energy and passively generate energy during the battle, with the max being 10. The cost of each Astra is set to one when the battle starts, and increases by one each time you use them, capping at three. When an Astra is sent out, it stays on the field until a different Astra is used, granting the team its passive effect until switched out. Every one rank up increases an Astra's passive effect and every 2nd rank up expands upon their main ability, and of course every rank up costs more and more gold and divine spores. Suzaki Suzaki is the healer Astra. Their passive grants the party +30 DMG resist (+30 with every rank up). Rank 0: Rebirth flame restores 20% HP to the party. Rank 2: Rebirth flame grants the party +2% HP every 3s for 9s. Rank 4: Rebirth flame grants the party +15% DMG resist for 5s. Rank 6: Rebirth flame now restores 25% HP. Rank 8: Rebirth flame restores +15% HP to the ally with the lowest HP%. Rank 10: Rebirth flame will prevent the party from death for 3s. Byakko Byakko is the DPS Astra. Their passive grants the party +45 damage to all instances of damage dealt (+45 with every rank up). Rank 0: The enemy with the lowest HP loses 8%+300 HP. Rank 2: Smite deals 100 more damage and inflicts -2% HP per sec over 5s. Rank 4: Smite deals 300 more damage and inflicts -95% healing received for 10s. Rank 6: Smite deals 500 more damage and pulls the victim closer to your side. Rank 8: Smite deals 700 more damage and its debuffs can't be cleansed. Rank 10: Smite deals 900 more damage and grants the party +25% ATK for 25s. Genbu Genbu is the support Astra. Their passive heals the party for 100 HP every 3s (+100 with every rank up). Rank 0: Reflect 20% of the party's received damage for 4s. Rank 2: Mirror zone cleanses all debuffs every 2s. Rank 4: Mirror zone 0.3% HP for every normal attack taken. Rank 6: Mirror zone's duration is extended by 0.2s for every normal attack taken while active. Rank 8: Mirror zone grants the party +30% to all healing effects. Rank 10: Mirror zone now reflects 25% damage received. Seiryuu Seiryuu is a support Astra in a different aspect. Their passive grants the party +50 ATK (+50 with every rank up). Rank 0: Grant the party +25% ATK and HAKI for 8s. Rank 2: Fools no duh causes the party to be knocked back 20% less far. Rank 4: Fools no duh grants the party +20% MSPD. Rank 6: Fools no duh's effects increased to 35%. Rank 8: Fools no duh's duration increased by 35%. Rank 10: Fools no duh lets allies restore 35% of damage dealt as HP while under its effect. Kirin Kirin is a support Astra in yet another fashion. Their passive decreases the enemy's MSPD and HAKI by 15 (+15 with every rank up). Rank 0: Seal enemy skills for 5s. Rank 2: Asphyxiate inflicts +25% damage taken. Rank 4: Asphyxiate inflicts -25% ATK. Rank 6: Asphyxiate inflicts -20% MSPD. Rank 8: Asphyxiate inflicts -20% HAKI. Rank 10: Asphyxiate inflicts -60% healing received. Contracts Contracts can be signed for divine spores and gold. 4 contracts help all Astras, 5 help each specific Astra (1 for each), and 5 affect your energy. The 4 that help all Astras are the only ones that can be ranked up. Intensify Costs 200 divine spores and 1,000,000 gold to sign, doubling in price with each rank up. It increases the active Astra's passive effects by 3% each rank up, max lv 10. Alacrity Costs 200 divine spores and 1,000,000 gold to sign, doubling in price with each rank up. It decreases the Astra cooldown by 5% each rank up, max lv 10. Persist Costs 200 divine spores and 1,000,000 gold to sign, doubling in price with each rank up. The Astra at battle start still grants 3% of its passive effects even when swapped out, +3% each rank up, max lv 10. Upsurge Costs 200 divine spores and 1,000,000 gold to sign, doubling in price with each rank up. Increases the energy refill rate by 0.5% each rank up, max lv 10. Nirvana Costs 1500 divine spores and 7,500,000 gold to sign. Suzaki's rebirth flame now generates a non-stacking shield for its overheal. Finish Him! Costs 1500 divine spores and 7,500,000 gold to sign. Byakko's smite energy cost is capped at 2 and deals 1000 more damage. Calcify Costs 1500 divine spores and 7,500,000 gold to sign. Genbu's Mirror zone duration +1s. Unrelenting Costs 1500 divine spores and 7,500,000 gold to sign. Seiryuu's fools no duh at 2+ energy cost grants +35% ATK to ranged and +25% HAKI to melee monsters. Enfeeble Costs 1500 divine spores and 7,500,000 gold to sign. Kirin's Asphyxiate Rank 6's effect now inflicts -45% MSPD and Rank 6's effect can't be cleansed. Limitless Costs 3000 divine spores and 15,000,000 gold to sign. Energy meter is now capped at 10. Energize Costs 3000 divine spores and 15,000,000 gold to sign. When combat timer hits 60s, gain 1 energy. Masochist Costs 3000 divine spores and 15,000,000 gold to sign. When "Danger" triggers (Combat timer at 90s), gain 1 energy. Empowered Costs 3000 divine spores and 15,000,000 gold to sign. When at 8+ energy, the current Astra's passive effects +25%. Highlander Costs 3000 divine spores and 15,000,000 gold to sign. When your enemy deploys the same Astra as you, it receives -75% to its passive effects.